Questões
by Himitsu-Senpai
Summary: Não,não estava com febre.Não estava com gripe.Não tinha nenhum virose.Não era uma doença.Pensando bem,era sim.Uma doença alta,com cabelos cor de laranja espalhafatosos e com um corpo másculo...Uma doença sem cura..


**Disclaimer** : Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo,por que se fosse meu,a Inoue não existiria! XD

Que ótimo!Primeira sexta ou sétima one-shot e primeira Ichi-Ruki! Presente para 13,Coelha-Chan,TsuTsu-sama,Misa-Black e SunaHikaru! ^.^

* * *

**Questões (Rukia's pov)**

_Você muda de idéia_

_Como uma garota troca de roupa_

_Sim, você tem TPM_

_Eu deveria saber_

Estava completando uma semana naquela sexta que estava faltando um pedaço cuidadosamente seus pés,as laterais de seus braços,Ok,tudo em ordem.

Desceu as escadas da ampla casa onde morava em rapidamente a porta branca recém colocada do armário do banheiro,pegou um termômetro,esperou alguns segundos.. trinta e quatro .Pelo menos para ela.

Saiu do banheiro com cautela,observou pela janela.A rua estava pouco movimentada naquela tarde chuvosa de sexta uma das mãos sobre a testa e verificou.

Não,não estava com febre.Não estava com gripe.Não tinha nenhum virose.Não era uma doenç bem,era doença alta,com cabelos cor de laranja espalhafatosos e com um corpo másculo.

O nome?Ela jamais iria Ichigo. Ou "Moranguinho",Como costumava pertubá-lo.

Se o nome ela não poderia esquecer,imagine o corpo... hum.....soltou um pesado suspiro ao se lembrar do corpo robusto e definido de Ichigo,naquela tarde em que entrou sem avisar no quarto do mesmo e acabou presenciando aquela cena deplorável. Ichigo tinha acabado de tirar as calças e Rukia se deparou com o mesmo corado e assustado até o último fio dos cabelos cor de fogo,enquanto ele olhou para o próprio corpo **(que trajava apenas uma cueca Box preta)**e depois novamente para Rukia,que estava atônita na porta.

Soltou uma leve risada enquanto voltava a se olhar no bem que o Ruivo não era o famoso TDB (tudo de bom na linguagem das garotas do colégio.)

_Porque você é quente e logo esfria_

_Você quer e depois não quer_

_Você tá dentro e depois tá fora_

_Você está feliz e depois está triste_

_Você está errado quando está certo_

_É preto e é branco_

_Nós brigamos, nós terminamos_

_Nós nos beijamos e voltamos_

Tinha um temperamento forte,paciência um tanto quanto curta,adorava provocar os amigos e parentes...

TEMPO! Ela estava descrevendo Ichigo ou ela mesma?

— Nossa,sou tão parecida com ele... — Ela teve de confessar...

E essa relação que eles tinham?Mas que diabos de relação eles tinham,afinal de contas?

E NÃO,NÃO tivemos AQUEEEELE tipo de relação BEMM ÍÍNTIMA. E Ele também não teve!

Er...como eu sei?err..bem..Como eu sei? É uma longa história...

***FLASHBACK***

"—Anda Logo Kuchiki-Kun"! A Inoue me suplicou pela centésima vez.

Eu olhava aquela garrafa com um medo que eu nunca havera sentido antes,nem diante do maior e mais perigoso hora do Recreio,resolvemos todos jogar "verdade ou conseqüência com dados" no terraço do colégio,já que os recreios haviam se tornado um verdadeiro té lá Orihime,Tatsuki,Mizuiro,Keigo,Eu,e mesmo relutando,Ichigo e Ishida resolveram jogar.

Encostei no bocal da garrafa como se ela quisesse arrancar fora minha mã um impulso na mesma e o mesmo movimento durante alguns segundos e parou.

"— Mizuiro pergunta para Rukia" Tatsuki uma expressão facial que me fez pensar em coisas impróprias.**MUITO** impróprias.

_Você, você realmente não quer ficar, não_

_Você, mas você realmente não quer ir, oh_

_Você é quente e logo esfria_

_Você quer e depois não quer_

_Você tá dentro e depois tá fora_

_Você está feliz e depois está triste_

Mizuiro jogou um dado,que fazia parte do jogo,e logo apareceu a palavra "Duplo".

Queria dizer,Mizuiro faria apenas uma pergunta,porém poderia girar a garrafa e escolher mais uma pessoa para responder à mesma a garrafa e novamente os movimentos circulares foram executados.

"— Mizuiro pergunta para Ichigo" Tatsuki disse novamente.

"— Eu serei bem direto com vocês dois. — Mizuiro "anunciou" — Vocês são virgens?"

Na hora que Mizuiro fez aquela pergunta,só consegui olhar para Inoue,que parecia mais vermelha do que ônita,tive de responder antes de Ichigo,já que era "Duplo".

"— Sou.. — eu praticamente murmurei,como se tivesse enfiado uma dúzia de onigiris na minha boca"

"— Como? — Ele teve o despeito de perguntar — Não entendi,Kuchiki-San.."

"— SIM EU SOU VIRGEM! — eu praticamente anunciei .Todos olharam para mim e logo depois para Ichigo,esperando a resposta.

"— Sou virgem também.. — Ele falou,como se nem ligasse para o que estava dizendo.

_Alguém chame um médico_

_Tenho um caso de amor bipolar_

_Presa uma montanha russa_

_da qual eu não consigo descer_

***FIM DO FLASHBACK***

Fora o único beijo que deram,e que foi acidental..Pelo menos o desleixo de Ichigo alguma vez na vida fez algo de bom. Bendito tênis que fez com que eu parece em cima dele .Bem,acho que vai demorar muito pra isso acontecer novamente XD.

— Nem acredito que disse aquilo...

— Aquilo "o que" Rukia? — Ichigo me indagou,aparecendo como uma sombra atrás de mim.

Ichigo estava tão sexy naquela calça jeans e camiseta que cheguei a achar que era uma miragem.É eu ia fazer o joguinho dele...Mesmo que a nossa situação se parecesse muito com uma "montanha russa"(Sobe e desce,sobe e desce...)

— Nada.. — eu sussurrei,roçando levemente os lábios nos dele..

Olhou meus lábios por um segundo e voltou a me olhar nos olhos,sem mexer sua cabeça.

Em um movimento rápido me empurrou contra a parede de azulejos do banheiro e traçou um caminho com os lábios entre minha orelha e meu ombro..

Ele começou a desamarrar lentamente o laço da minha camisola,quando me pegou no colo enquanto eu entrelaçava minhas pernas nas costas largas do mesmo,e enquanto escondia minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço,sussurrei manhosa.

— Para onde estamos indo? — eu disse,em um fio de voz.—

— Essa não é a questão..— Ele sorriu maroto e continuou a subir as escadas.

O que ia acontecer?Sinceramente falando,eu não sabia.Só sabia de uma coisa. Eu jamais iria esquecer.**Nós** jamais iríamos esquecer...

**

* * *

**

**Que Felicidade!Primeira IchiRuki! \O/**

**Agora aperta esse **_quadradinho_** verde aí embaixo e não deixe a ficwriter aqui morrer! XD**

**Arigatou Minna ^.^**


End file.
